Tak Harus Selalu Sedarah
by Azorami-clan
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Naruto yang jadi bingung arti keluarga itu gara-gara si rambut pantat ayam *d timpukin penggemar.a sasuke*.


Tak Harus Selalu Sedarah

* * *

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: T

Main Characters: Naruhina

Warning: OOC, alur sedikit tidak jelas mungkin sangat tidak jelas XD plus ending yang kurang memuaskan (mungkin sangat XD)

Disclamer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Presented by Azorami-clan

~hajimeMashou~

Kenapa? Kenapa harus ada pembatas? Kenapa tanpa ikatan itu tak bisa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menggema memenuhi tiap lipatan-lipatan di otakku. Menembus berbagai penghalang yang kubuat yang membuatnya tetap tinggal dalam otakku, yang kadang memenuhinya yang kadang juga membuatku merasa sesak. Sesak dengan semuanya, bahkan diriku sendiri. Shit!

~w~W~w~

Seorang cowok berambut jabrik sewarna nanas ( kalian udah tau pastinya siapa) bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas tentunya.. Melangkah menembus udara kamarnya yang terasa sangat gelap. Membuka jendela dan membiarkan semilir angin dingin pagi hari masuk.. melewatinya.. memukul lembut wajahnya tiap hembusan yang masuk. Rambut nanasnya berpusar pelan tiap kali hembusan-hembusan itu menampar wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya dia menarik nafas dalam, membiarkan nafasnya senada dengan angin dan membiarkan angin-angin dingin itu menyentuh tiap pori wajahnya. Semburat warna jingga mentari menerpa wajahnya, berpadu dengan warna rambutnya yang kini menyatu menjadi gradasi warna merah-kuning. (ugh… keren… -)

~3 tahun lalu~

"Kau.. kau tak pantas bicara seperti itu padaku! Kau bahkan tak berhak memanggil namaku! DOBE!"

"Apaan kau Sasuke? Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Cih.. kau munafik Naruto.. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa arti ikatan keluarga yang sebenarnya tapi kau malah menceramahiku. Simpan saja ceramahmu untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

Naruto tau dia bersalah… ya dia memang bersalah.. atau setidaknya itulah yang dirasakannya. Memang dia tak punya keluarga saat ini, tapi bukankah hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah seperti saudara? Seperti keluarga? Apakah yang disebut keluarga itu harus memiliki ikatan darah? Dan apakah jika tak ada darah yang menghubungkannya itu tak bisa disebut keluarga?

"Aku rasa tidak Sasuke.. " Naruto menghembuskan kata-kata itu pelan, perlahan…

Dia menoleh pelan ke arah pintu yang masih menyisakan bayang ada Sasuke, menatapnya.. Pelan, dia berkata

"Karena… bagiku kau adalah keluargaku, saudaraku.."

~w~W~w~

~2 tahun lalu~

".." (ahaha panjang bener dah belnya… T.T) Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, tiap siswa keluar dengan semangatnya dari kelas atau lebih tepatnya menyerbu keluar kelas XD. Ada yang langsung ke kantin karena sudah tak tahan dengan nafsu (makannya.. :p), ada yang ke perpus untuk bersua dengan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir ketika mendengar tempat itu (buku.. XP), dan ada juga yang berkeliaran (emang.a hewan ak? XD) di sekitar kelas-kelas, bangunan, kolam, beton (?) dan segalanya (?). Nah sekarang kita beralih pada tokoh2 kita.

Satu… Dua… dan… Ti.. ga..

"Brukkk…" (tabrakan sukses terjadi.. :lol: )

"Go.. Gomenasai.." gagap cewek berambut indigo(yap.. hinata-chan..^0^) sambil merapikan setumpuk kertas ulangan yang kini berserakan.

"Iie.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Ku akui tadi aku agak melamun." Senyum naruto mengembang (cengiran tepatnya …wawwaw…/) dan seperti biasa kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya. (aih… -)

"Gak apa kan?" tanya rambut jabrik itu lagi. (baka.. udah tau hina-chan jatoh juga.. mana bawaannya berkeliaran lagi.. bantuin kek bukan cuman tanya kayak gitu… "oi.. emangnya sapa juga yang bikin skenario! Mana klise banget lagi.. gak kreatif!" *nimpuk author make rubik*. "Pletak" wadaw.. sakit oi! Mana kena pujuknya lagi… *ngelus-elus jidat* lempar pake paan seh.. atit amat.. *ngliat rubik* Whaaaaaa rubik….. *langsung maen tanpa meduliin apa-apa lagi* "ckckck author aneh.." woi.. apa lu bilang? *nglempar naru pake benda yang ada di tangan* ah.. rubiknya…. *ngejar rubik…*)

"Un.. nggak papa.." Hinata melirik Naru sekilas yang kemudian dilanjutkan ngumpulin kertas-kertas yang berkeliaran..

"Ah.. iya.." naru segera membantu Hinata mengumpulkan kertas.

Yak.. singkat kata akhirnya naruto bantuin hina-chan buat ngambilin kertas yang berkeliaran itu. Dan akhirnya karena naruto emang gak ada kerjaan jadilah dia bareng hinata buat bantuin hina-chan bawa kertas itu. (haha maklum author lg malez + gk da aide bwa nulis sih.. XD)

*Setelah menyerahkan kertas" yang sempat nakal berkeliaran ke guru yang bersangkutan*

~Di depan ruang guru~

"A.. arigatou gozaimasu naruto-kun" wajah merah merona menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia mangeluarkan suara.

"Douita hinata.." masih dengan cengiran khasnya yang bikin hina-chan tambah blushing.

"Oh ya.. kamu mau ke mana Hinata? Kelas?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng, terlalu gugup untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu aku duluan ke kelas dulu ya Hinata.." Naru menyunggingkan senyum andalannya lagi. (heran dah.. senyam senyum mulu dari tadi yak.. =.=" author yang kagak kreatip).

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan untuk melepaskan moment berdua(cieee…) dengan Naru yang sangat sulit didapat ini. Tapi, apa daya.. dia lagi-lagi terlalu gugup. Jadilah ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jya Hinata.." Naru melambaikan tangan sekilas kemudian berbalik, berjalan menjauh.

"Jya Naru-kun.." Kata itu pelan, rapuh yang tertiup angin. Tak mungkin terdengar oleh Naruto yang melangkah pergi.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto. Dia lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto yang melangkah pergi. Begitu selama berkali-kali. Meski ingin sekali lebih lama bersama pemuda yang sejak awal telah menarik perhatiannya itu Hinata tidak sanggup memintanya untuk tinggal. Dia tak punya hak untuknya, ahh.. memangnya punya hak? Ya, Hinata tak punya hak, dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Naruto. Hanya teman.. atau bahkan hanya sekedar kenalan.. mungkin..

Kapan mungkin itu berubah menjadi kepastian. Saat yang ia tak bisa bayangkan, meskipun masih cukup lama dari masa ini, tapi pasti.

~w~W~w~

~tahun ini~

Siang menjelang sore itu seperti biasa waktunya pelajaran, dan seperti biasanya juga hari ini Kakashi-senseilah yang berada di depan ruang kelasnya Naru dkk. Meskipun Kakashi-sensei terkenal agak keras, banyak anak yang tidak memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei (ya ialah.. orang mereka baru disuruh ngerjain tugas.. XD). Tapi coba kita tengok ke barisan tengah agak belakang. Terereng.. *drum sound* di sana terlihat Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shika yang malah sedang asik bergosip ria (*author ditimpuk beruntun pake pensil, penghapus, pulpen, sampe kompi (?) mereka berempat* Stop! Ia.. ia.. saia ganti.. =3=) maksudnya ngobrol.

Hinata yang memang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya kini beralih mengamati seseorang. Siapa juga kalau bukan Naruto. Naruto tertawa, tersenyum, terkejut dan tertawa lagi bersama empat serangkai lainnya. Lekat ia mengamatinya, hanya mengamati dari jauh. Selama ini memang hanya begini, mengamati dari jauh, sekalipun bertemu ralat.. kebetulan bertemu Hinata tak bisa bicara banyak karena gugupnya jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Baginya begini sudah cukup, hanya mengamati. Tapi.. belakangan ini ada yang berbeda dari Naru-kun. Bukan apa-apa mungkin, karena dia tetap seperti dulu, seperti biasanya. Namun, jelas ada yang berbeda, meski samar pasti ada. Entah mengapa Naru-kun terlihat agak sedikit sedih sejak masuk koukou, terkadang meskipun tertawa tetap terlihat. Memang sangat agak sedikit hingga nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi Hinata tahu.. Naru-kun berubah..

Cringg.. Cringgg..

Kakashi-sensei akhirnya mengeluarkan tatapan mata bajak lautnya yang tajam kepada Naru dan 4 serangkainya yang masih asik ngobrol tanpa memedulikan sikon.

"Plakkk…" Empat buah benda meluncur sukses ke kepala Naru, Choji, Kiba, dan Shika menimbulkan bunyi aduh hampir bersamaan dari mulut mereka.

"Karena ku lihat kalian sudah santai. Berarti kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan soal dariku bukan?"

"Glek.." otomatis ludah mereka telan.

"Kerjakan di depan!" Kakashi-sensei mengeluarkan perintah mutlaknya.

~w~W~w~

"Wuih.. Gila.. Manteb banget tuh sensei kalo soal ngasi ceramah. Mana kita masih di kasi hukuman piket lagi!" Keluh Kiba yang enggan melaksanakan hukuman itu.

"Iya.. enak bener yang mustinya piket malah nggak kerja." Timpal Choji yang selalu bermulut penuh.

"Merepotkan.." tambah siapa lagi coba, kalau bukan si nanas jabrik Shikamaru.

"Iya tuh sensei emang gitu sih daridulu gak pernah brubah..hehe" Naruto nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Kiba, Choji, dan Shika terdiam mendengar senyum Naruto. Dua detik kemudian mereka berpandangan, seperempat detiknya lagi senyum licik mengembang di wajah mereka. Naruto seketika merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pertanda kesialan.

"Nah Naruto.. Karena sepertinya kamu masih banyak tenaga.." Kiba menyeringai.

"Eh?" Naruto mulai menyadari hal yang buruk.

"Plus terlihat lagi hepi.." Sambung Choji.

"Glekk.." ludah mengalir masuk melalui kerongkongan Naruto.

"Ditambah, aku lagi males banget.." Kali ini giliran Shika.

"Hee?" Firasatnya benar-benar jitu.

"Kami serahkan tugas ini padamu, kawan" Mereka bertiga berkata lebih tepatnya memerintah, tersenyum penuh arti. (hihihi.. ada tanduk dah di pala mereka XD)

"Nee?"

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan keberatannya, mereka malah sudah menyerahkan alat yang mereka pegang pada Naruto dan hilang secepat burung. Ah.. tinggallah tokoh utama kita sendirian di kelas yang sepi, hanya satu penghuni. (udah kayak horror dah.. tinggal munculin permen sugus atau sejenisnya nih.. *tawa jail*).

"Hah.." Naru menghela nafas dan terduduk di lantai di dekatnya yang memang lebih tinggi. (ya ialah.. kan itu deket whiteboard. Biar yang lagi njelasin kelihatan gitoh.. XD)

"Lagi hepi ya?" Naruto mendesah, berat dan penuh enggan.

"Heh.." Dia tersenum sinis, senum yang tak biasa bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia tampakkan.

Naruto memang ceria, selalu tersenyum tak jarang pula tertawa atau setidaknya terlihat seperti itu. Selalu tersenyum entah kenapa sudah menjadi suatu reflek pada dirinya, agar orang tak terlihat sedih di depan matanya karena dirinya dan tidak mengasihinya. Paling tidak senyum lebih mudah daripada bersedih. Meskipun hancur, mungkin akan tetap tersenyum, agar tak menyusahkan orang lain, agar tak ada lagi yang meninggalkannya.

"Tap.. tap.. tap.." suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin keras seiring mendekatnya langkah itu ke kelas.

Pintu perlahan membuka dan menampakkan Hinata dibalikknya yang melangkah masuk.

"Na-Naru-kun.." Hinata terkejut mendapati Naruto duduk di lantai tak jauh dari pintu, sedang memndang sesuatu. Pandangan yang kosong, tak terfokus pada apapun.

"Ahh.. Hinata" tersadar juga Naruto dengan kehadiran Hinata, mengalihkan pandangannya pada cewek itu.

"Kok kembali lagi?" Seperti biasa senyum andalannya tersungging.

Hinata mulai terserang gugupnya lagi, blushing seperti biasa.

"A.. ano.. ada barang ketinggalan.." Jawab Hinata yang kini sudah bersemu merah semerah kepiting masak XD.

"Ahh.. souka.. " Naruto mengangguk-angguk (udah kayak burung pelatuk dah.. :lol:)

Hinata buru-buru malangkah menuju bangkunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya karena saking gugupnya. Sesuatu yang ternyata buku catatan bersampul biru sewarna mata Naruto.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto, tersenyum ramah.. (ugh.. Sebel dah bisa bikin naruto kayak gini... T3T)

"Haik.." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Dia mulai melangkah menuju pintu, dan kemudian berhenti ketika tinggal beberapa langkah saja untuk keluar kelas. Ya.. Hinata berhenti, setelah dalam gugupnya yang cukup lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah.. ya langkah ke depan.. bukan hanya sekedar mengamati.. tapi lebih.. Memang tamak mungkin, tapi biarlah..

Hinata berbalik. Ketika dia melihat Naruto, tatapan Naruto kembali seperti tadi, hanya kosong bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya, sangat bertolak belakang malah.

"A..ano Naruto-kun" Hinata membuka suara (do.. re.. mi.. Jadi nyanyi dah.. XD)

"Ehh.." Naruto terkejut, dia pikir Hinata sudah pergi.

"A.. ano.. Doushite Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya demikian dengan nada yang lembut.. menenangkan dan lagi wajahnya teduh..

"Nee? Maksudnya?" Kaget, Naruto terkejut.. sekali.. Jangan-jangan Hinata tahu? Itulah yang ada di kepalanya sekarang.

"Mmm.. Mak.." Hinata terlampau gugup menjawabnya. "Maksudku.. Ke-Kenapa Naruto-kun belum pulang?" Masih tergagap juga ia. "Bu..bukankah Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-san,dan Choji-san sudah pulang?" akhirnya selesai juga kalimatanya, meskipun wajahnya tetap memerah namun ini melegakan.

"Ohh.. Ini.. Semua tugas bersih-bersih mereka ditimpakan ke aku. Jadilah bersih-bersih sendirian." Naruto tersenyum, lega dia karena ternyata bukan seperti yang dia khawatirkan.

"ohh.." Kini Hinata yang be-oo ria. "A..Ano.. Naruto-kun nggak mulai bersih-bersihnya?"

"Ahh.. ia.. Lupa.. hehehe.. Arigatou udah diingetin Hinata.."

"Douita Naruto-kun" Hinata balas tersenyum, manis sekali serasa madu (XD).

Narutopun memulai bersih-bersih alias piketnya, agak berat memang karena kelas ini memang tergolong luas dan pastinya akan lumayan lama menyelesaikannya (yee.. siapa suruh melamun terus dari tadi.. :p "jiahhhh.. yang bikin skenario masak protes skenarionya sendiri? Aneh bin ajaib.." Biarin.. sirik aja lu.. :p Sono mbalik ke crita *ngusir Naru*).

"Hinata.. kenapa masih di sini?" Naruto heran kenapa Hinata masih di sini. Harusnya tadi dia hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal saja kan? Entahlah.. daripada penasaran tanya saja langsung.

"A..ano.. Naruto-kun perlu bantuan?" (Aduh Hinata-chan.. kenapa malah tanya lagi? Harusna dijawab dengan bener donk.. bukan tanya lagi.. "Go..Gomenasai author-san.." yaa.. laen kali jangan diulangi lagi ak.. ehh.. jangan ngis donk.. *binjun liad Hina-chan berkaca-kaca* *Hinatachan ngangguk*)

"Eh? Kamu gak keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Baiklah.. itu sapunya.." Naruto menunjuk sapu-sapu Kiba dkk. yang tadi ia geletakkan begitu saja(Kasian banget yah sapunya.. ditelantarkan eg.. ckckckckck).

"i..ia.."

Hinata mengambil sapu itu dan mulai membantu naruto. Mereka berdua berpiket ria (?) dalam diam. Hinata dan Naruto sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Waktu terkadang memang terasa seperti kelinci berlari namun juga seperti kura-kura berjalan. Dan akhirnya ketika mereka selesai, jam di dinding yang tidak bisa merayap baru menunjukkan pukul 3 lebih setengah jam alias setengah 4.

"yosh.. selesai.." Seru Naruto. "Arigatou Hinata" Naru lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyum yang sekarang terlihat lebih memendam sakit, senyum yang sekarang lebih terlihat dipaksakan.

"Naruto-kun? Daijobu?" tiba-tiba kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya Hinata, Naruto juga.

"Aah.. Gomen.. tadi kelepasan." Hinata blushing dan gugup meluruskan kata-katanya yang sangat merambah privasi tadi.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat Hinata yang terakhir itu. Hinata terlihat lucu dalam tingkah usahanya untuk meluruskan kata itu.

"Daijobu Hinata.." Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Memangnya kamu mikirin apa kok bisa kelepasan?" Naluri jail Naruto muncul (hoo…:O)

"A..Ano.." Hinata jadi tambah blushing.

"Nani?"

"A..Ano.." Hinata semakin gugup.

"Hmm?" Naruto masih saja menggoda Hinata.

Karena sudah dipojokkan begitu, Hinata akhirna menyerah. Menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"Tadi.. Kepikiran Na..Naruto-kun.." Sekarang wajah Hinata sangat merah seperti mendidih(hihihi).

"Ore? Kok bisa?" Naruto terkejut, kecemasannya tadi ternyata memang sekarang terbukti.

"So.. Soalnya tadi Na..Naruto-kun kelihatan sangat sedih.."

Naruto baru tersadar. Dia terduduk lagi.. Shittt! Sial.. tadi dia sempat lupa diri, sempat terlalu terhanyut dengan kesediahannya itu. Aghh.. padahal sudah bertekad tak kan terlihat. Shitt!

"Manusia nggak selalu sempurna kok Naruo-kun" Hinata berbicara pelan, namun pasti meski begitu terdengar bijaksana dan nyaman.

Aneh.. hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata itu dari hinata sepertina tekanan pada dirinya sedikit berkurang. Ah.. bukan sedikit namun hampir sebagian. Suaranya menenangkan, nyaman. Dan tidak terkesan mengsihani, tapi lebih pada sayang seperti saudara tepatnya keluarga. Inilah.. ini mungkin yang dicari Naruto selama ini…

Sebenarnya Hinata sekarang sedang bejuang menghilangkan gugupnya. Ya.. sekarang dia harus menghilangkan gugupnya agar bisa membantu Naruto-kun. Dulu Kaasannya selalu menemaninya, berbicara ketika dia sedih maupun mengalami hal berat seperti kematian kucing kesayangannya dulu. Dan kali ini dia berharap cara itu dapat mengurangi kesedihan Naruto-ku. Semoga saja..

"Hinata.." Naruto menggetarkan kata itu, agak terdengar tercekat.

"Iya?" Hinata kini berhasil menghilangkan gugupnya dan bahkan dia menoleh ke Naruto-kun dengan tersenyum, lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" kini suara Naruto lebih seperti bisikan.

"Hmm.." Hinata berpikir sejenak hanya sekejab sambil kembali memandang tembok.

"Karena ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto-kun sejak masuk koukou." Jawaban yang singkat namun jelas. Itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengerti bahwa Hinata memperhatikannya, sangat malah. Hingga dia bisa menadarinya. Bahakan mungkin hanya dia yang menyadari perubahan itu.

"Hehe.. Kau hebat ya Hinata.. Kau bisa menyadari perubahanku, sementara yang lain tidak." Kataku dengan kekeh yang lemah, lemah karena begitu pelik kesedihan ini.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Masih menatap tembok.

"Kau boleh cerita kepadaku kok Naruto-kun." Lagi, senyum tulus kembali Hinata sungginggkan kepada Naruto yang terduduk di dekatnya. Menatap Naruto, yang kini sedang berkutat dengan kesedihan yang membuat hinata merasa miris. Miris melihat seseorang yang biasana ia kenal ceria, namun kini memendam masalah yang seperti begitu rumit. Kesedihan.. meskipun terlihat sangat mudah dan sepele hal ini sangatlah pelik dan kompleks.

"Tapi itu jika Naruto-kun mau.." Senyum tulus itu lagi. Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas dan sedetik kemudian berkutat dengan 'itu' lagi. Kini ia merasakan sakit itu lagi.. Sakit karena kehilang orang yang dipikirna sangat berharga lagi. Dan sakit karena orang itu ternyata tidak menganggapnya berharga.

"Hahhh.." Hinata yang melihat Naruto kembali berkutat pada hal pelik itu mendesah dan duduk di samping Naruto. Normalnya, dia akan pingsan bila sedekat ini, namun ini kondisi yang berbeda. Dia kini merasa khawatir juga seiring Naruto yang terlihat semakin sedih. Tampaknya dia bukan malah membantu Naruto, tapi malah memperkeruh Naruto sendiri.

"Hinata, apakah yang disebut keluarga hanyalah yang memiliki ikatan darah saja?" tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, pelan, bahkan untuk ukuran sebuah desahan hingga Hinata harus memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin.

"Hahh.." Pelan Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab, berhati-hati di dalamnya. "Keluarga ya.. secara harfiah yang disebut keluarga memang hanyalah orang-orang yang punya ikatan darah."

'Shitt!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati begitu mendengarnya. 'ternyata sama saja dengan si teme' rutuknya lagi.

"Tapi, berbeda jika yang Naruto-kun maksud ikatan keluarga."

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, terkejut. 'Memangnya apa bedanya? Hanya di tambah kata 'ikatan' kan?' pertanayan itu terbaca jelas di wajah Naruto, Hinatapun menyadarinya dan segera menjawab. Menghindari tatapan dengan Naruto agar tidak gugup.

"Kalau ikatan keluarga itu adalah sesuatu ikatan yang kita miliki dalam hubungan kita dengan orang lain yang sudah seperti ikatan yang ada dalam keluarga, tak peduli kita puna ikatan darah ataupun tidak. Meskipun tak punya ikatan darah, namun tak masalah kan? Yang penting adalah ikatan yang sudah bak keluarga itu. bahkan menurutku, kelas kita ini sudah seperti keluarga. Kakashi-sensei, ino-chan, sakura-chan, tenten-san, kiba-san, sikamaru-san, semuanya. Tak terkecuali Naruto-kun. Kurasa kita semua sudah seperti keluarga, apalagi hampir 2 tahun kita semua bersama, tak ada yang berubah. Yang berubah hanya keakraban yang semakin erat. Tawa, canda, tangis, haru, bangga, kompak. Kita semua berbagi itu. Seperti keluarga. Keluarga yang sesungguhnya." Penjelasan panjang itu ditutup Hinata dengan senyum manis. Agak membingungkan memang. Namun, Naruto sedikit banyak dapat memahaminya.

"Yaa Hinata.. Kau benar.." Yah benar.. bagaimana dia tak menyadarinya selama ini, mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Semua keakraban ini, ikatan ini, adalah ikatan itu. Ikatan sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang sangat besar malah. 'Kelurga memang tak hanya sebatas dengan ikatan darah saja teme.' Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata senyum yang dulu.. senyum yang sebelum beban itu. Hinata balas tersenyum. 'Ternyata memang bicara adalah obatnya. Syukurlah Naruto-ku' seru Hinata dalam hati.

"Ahh… Capek banget.." Seru Naruto, berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya. "Doumo Hinata.." Cengiran khas itu kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto dan biasa, tangan berasa di belakang kepala (/).

Hinata balas tersenyum, manis dan lembut (kayak marshmallow XD).

"Douita Naruto-kun" Kini Hinata gantian yang berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Kamu ternyata enak diajak ngobrol ya.. Tak kusangka." Puji Naruto yang masih dengan gaya cengiran khasnya itu.

"A..Arigatou Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushing lagi plus gugupnya muncul lagi. Untung waktu serius tadi dia nggak gugup sama sekali malah terbilang lancar.

Tak terasa jam di dinding yang diam-diam tak merayap itupun sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.15. Sudah hampir petang rupanya. 'Harus segera pulang' pikir kedua orang yang tersisa di kleas itu.

"A-Ano.." "Hinata.." Mereka mengucap kedua kata itu bersamaan, kompak.

"Haha.. kau duluan saja Hinata." Nyengir lagi dah tuh rambut nanas. *di gebug para fans Naru*

"Na..Naruto-kun dulu aja.." Ucap Hinata yang menunduk malu-malu.

"Ahh.. kau slalu gitu ya.. baiklah.." Naruto meraih sapu Hinata dan bersama sapunya sendiri ia kembalikan ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kemudian menyambar tasnya dan milik Hinata yang memang diletakkan Hinata tak jauh dari miliknya.

"Ayo pulang.." Kata Naruto dengan tangan kanan menyerahkan tas Hinata pada gadis berambut indigo itu dan tangan kiri memegang tasnya sendiri di belakang bahu.

"I-iya" Jawab Hinata.

~w~W~w~

'Keluarga sebuah ikatan yang sangat indah. Yang bahkan memang tak perlu batasan. Baik itu batasan akan 'darah'. Ya.. ikatan keluarga akan melampauinya. Membuatnya menjadi transparan yang bahkan tak diperlukan. Ikatan ini bebas, bebas dimiliki siapapun, bebas dirasakan siapapun. Termasuk yang tak punya seorang keluarga lagi sekalipun. Hanya sebuah ikatan yang murni, yang bahkan menjadi kekuatan untuk hidup, yang sekali lagi tak dapat dibatasi hanya oleh sekedar ikatan yang bernama 'darah'.'

Semburat jingga kembali memenuhi kamar itu untuk sekian kalinya, menembus bingkai jendela yang masih tertutup, memberitahukan kabar datangnya pagi dari sang matahari. Kamar itu memang sudah menampakkan tanda kehidupan di dalamnya sejak dini tadi. Namun sepertinya sekarang tanda itu sudah pudar. Hanya terlihat sebuah laptop yang manyala yang menunjukkan kehidupan buatannya. Di depannya tergeletak tidur Naruto, lelah setelah menyelesaikan tugas untuk hari ini semalam. (siapa suruh SKS.. :p)

Tik.. tok.. jam perlahan mencapai pukul 6. ketika tepat pukul 6…

"KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG" bunyi berisik jam weker itu menggema, bising.

Naruto terpaksa bangun dari meja belajarnya yang keras itu. mengerjap mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan meraih weker, mematikannya dengan satu gerakan. (sadis.. XD) Melihat lantopnya sekilas, memastikan tugasnya beres, memtikannya juga dengan sekali sentuh.

Dia membuka jendela, membiarkan aroma pagi beserta bumbu merah jingganya. Menghirup pelan udara segar hari ini.

Matanya menembus udara dan perlahan teralih ke meja, pinggir samping. Pigura sederhana itu tertimpa cahaya jingga matahari. Menyilaukan sebagian isinya. Di dalamnya terdapat foto. Naru terlihat tersenyum di dalamnya bersama Sasuke, si TEME.

Kini Naruto tersenyum melihat pecahan memori itu. Tersenyum.. bukan lagi sakit hati karena si Teme itu. Hanya senyum yang dari hati. Tersenyum karena sekarang dia tidak merasa terkungkung akan kepahitan yang Sasuke berikan. Yang meruntuhkan ikatan keluarga yang Naruto rasa dapatkan, menghancurkannya, membelenggunya lagi pada penjara kesendirian.

Tapi sekarang itu tak berlaku lagi, tak kan pernah. Keluarga, kini ia mendapatkan itu, baru menyadari lebih tepatnya. Tak perlu ikatan yang dinamakan 'darah' itu untuknya, karena sekarang disekelilingnya di penuhi keluarganya. Ya.. mulai dari teman-teman sekelas yang memang tinggi semangat keakrabannya itu, Kiba yang lumanyan jail menyaingi dirinya, Shikamaru yang mister pemalas itu, Choji yang suka makan, si duo cerewet Sakura dan Ino, si tomboy Tenten, Lee, Shino, teman-teman yang lainnya, dan bahkan Kakashi-sensei si sensei jail yang juga lumayan tegas. Ahh… semuanya begitu dekat, mudah saja dianggap keluarga. Oh iya.. Hinata tentu termasuk di dalamnya.

Hinata, Naruto tersenyum simpul memikirkannya. Kemarin gadis itu telah membukakan matanya, melepaskan belenggunya. 'Hinata..'. ahh.. mungkin dia mulai tertarik padanya. Entahlah..

Jam telah menunjuk angka enam di kedua jarumnya. Naruto bergegas bersiap ke sekolah. 'Jangan sampai terlambat' batinnya. Tak sabar bertemu dengan keluarganya, itulah yang ia rasakan.

~owariMashou~

Hahay.. fanfic pertama saia kelar juga.. Mezki pake paket plusplus segala (buuuuuuuuanyaaakkk salah di sono sini + kurang buanyyakk bener perbaikan + sangaatt tiidak memuaskan + gaje bangat kali ya XD). Yah.. namanya juga karena saia gak bakat bikin karya sastra. Jadi beginilah.. XDD

MInD to rEViw THiS sTorY?


End file.
